Awakening of the Void
by SkyKinBOOM
Summary: Ezreal the famed Explorer has always had the opportunity for adventure to find new relics but when a shady figure appears with a job for him his life goes into a spiral of romance and danger as the location for the artifact he seeks is located in the realm of The Void (Ezreal X Ahri Fanfic Lemons and Champion death rated M, NOT FOR SMALL EYES)


Somewhere In the Void there rests an artifact of old, legends say that the wielder of this artifact has the power to control the Void and in doing control the fate of the universe of runeterra. This artifact had been used in the runewars to create a gate to the Void that to this day stands open slightly. The only reason that the void has not already ruined the whole of runeterra is because of a Legendary summoner who's name has been lost to history cast a binding spell that had terrible consequences to not only him but the entire city of Icathia. They were destroyed but in doing so locked the Void away.

The Spell has held for twenty long years only allowing a few creatures of the Void to leak through because of the intense magic that is used in the League of legends. In turn when they came through the small portal there powers were reduced to nothing making them scavenge to survive in the new world. only two denizens of Valoran have went into the void and came back alive turning them into new creatures one bent of the destruction of runeterra the other to protect runeterra of the terrible power of the void.

It is said that only a direct descendent of this legendary hero can remove the spell and thus the artifact. through immense research the being Malzahar has found the descendent of this hero who even now resides in the City of Piltover. What he doesn't know is that Kassadin has also found out about this and is now trying to stop him before he unleashes the terrible creatures that reside in the Void

* * *

It was just a normal day for Ezreal as he looked at the requests on his desk none of them really being the adventure that he craved so he sighed and took the rest of the day off. Walking home he noticed that there were soft feet following him that he almost couldn't hear. He slowed down starting up his gauntlet and waited till the feet were louder and seemed to come from right behind as he turned around he saw the most beautiful women in the world who he was now sticking his yellow glowing hand at. As she went pale white he quickly stopped his magic flow and catched her as she fainted from the sudden surprise.

"lady are you alright" I heard as I awoke after the shock of him turning around with that death glare that he had just given me before. I shook him off of me and went to get into a fighting stance but the look he was giving me now was one of peace as he held his hands up.

"Yeah you just startled me is all I didn't know that you were going to turn around so suddenly" I looked at him with suspicion as he offered his hand out to me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you I just heard someone behind me I didn't know it was going to be one of great beauty" I blushed as he took my hand to his lips and kissed it softly "My name is Ezreal but everyone just calls me Ez. may I ask your name?"

I replied to him with pink in my cheeks "m..my names Ahri" I cursed to myself for stuttering like I did but he had this aura around him that made me feel nervous but attracted to him at the same time.

"Well Ahri its been a pleasure to meet you...I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you doing out here at the middle of the night?"

my mind leaped into action as I tried to come up with an excuse but nothing came so I just gave him the truth "well I was out for a stroll when I saw you and.. I just followed you." Blushing a greater shade of pink as I said it.

"well why don't we take a stroll then together I was just walking home from work...I would like to get to know you better" he blushed himself and we started off talking to each other and we find that we are both new champions to the league on top of that we both like a lot of the same stuff.

* * *

I followed both Ezreal and the girl and wondered how I was to get Ezreal to go on this adventure now that he had company so I just crept along after them looking for my chance to ask him to find the artifact that I had in mind chuckling silently about what I was going to do with it when I finally got my hands on it.

* * *

Ahri and I had more in common then I would have first thought and when we passed her apartment we found out that we only lived a block or two apart. "it was great meeting you Ahri...could we see each other again sometime...maybe for a coffee or another walk?"

"Yes Ezreal I would love to see you again...how about Thursday"

My Heart was racing at the opportunity to see this gorgeous women again but that wasn't the main reason for wanting to see her but it was her personality that he enjoyed "that would be great..so see you then?" nodding as she went inside and I could have swore that she winked at me and I continued down the street whistling a tune clearly in a great mood. All of a sudden the air changed and my blood went cold a hooded figure knocked into me from behind whispering in my ear that he had a mission to find an ancient relic for him handing me a map and said that he would see me again soon and vanished into the dark...

to be continued...

Hello everyone this is my first attempt at a league of legends story and my second at a story on here so say as you wish I gladly accept constructive criticism and new ideas for this story so review good or bad it just helps me get better at writing. Thanks for reading.

PS. I am a romance freak and I love lemons.

PSS. Ez X Ahri is my favorite pairing :3.


End file.
